Bone Charms
Bone Charms are mystical objects created from the bones of whales and other animals, each with a unique effect on the user's constitution and abilities. Corvo Attano can discover these trinkets throughout Dunwall, and use them to complement his mission strategies.__TOC__ History In the days before the Empire, ownership of bone charms (including those made from the tusks of walruses in Tyvia) was tolerated, as their effects were said to improve the lives of lowly serfs. However, with the coming of the industrial revolution arising from Esmond Roseburrow's research on whale oil, the Abbey of the Everyman banned the use of bone charms, dubbing them witchery.The Bone Charm Situation Retaining bone charms is now considered a criminal offense, and there is a workshop at the Office of the High Overseer strictly dedicated to the destruction of bone charms.More Tools Function When they are equipped, bone charms provide a variety of enhancements, such as improving the effects of elixirs and remedies, swimming speed, jumping ability, and strengthening Corvo's supernatural powers. Each playthrough of Dishonored spawns only 26 random bone charms, out of 35 available. Corvo starts with three slots in which to equip charms, but he can purchase more from Piero at the Hound Pits Pub. Charms spawn randomly. They are chosen when the level is loaded, so reloading right before obtaining one will always yield the same charm. Notable exception to this include: *The charm stuck in the vice (in the Backyard). Saving before collecting the charm will allow one to reset until the desired charm is spawned; this effect is very useful when attempting a ghost/low chaos/clean hands playthrough, as the Strong Arms charm is a tremendous help. *The charm Corvo gets from Daud in the Flooded District, either through pick-pocketing him or by defeating him and looting his body. It is much harder to pickpocket it undetected, but it is easier to manage with Bend Time Level II and Blink. *The charm Daud can purchase from Jerome in Drapers Ward. Charms and Effects #Acrobat - Slightly faster climbing. #Albinos - Increased chance of white rats. #Blood Ox Heart - 20% increase to maximum mana. #Carrion Killer - Killing rats grants some adrenaline. #Clockwork Malfunction - Enemy grenades take slightly more time to explode. #Falling Star - Drop assassinating recharges mana by 20%. #Fleet Fighter - Drawn weapons do not slow movement speed. #Healthy Appetite I - Food heals slightly more. #Healthy Appetite II - Food heals moderately more. #Plague Affinity - Damage by weepers grants a small amount of mana. #Plague Resistant - Weepers inflict slightly less damage. #Rat Scent - Rats attack only when approached in close proximity. #Reinforced Bolts - Bolts stuck in enemies break less often. #Robust I - Potions grant 5% more health. #Robust II - Potions grant 10% more health. #Scavenger - 50% chance to receive extra ammo from pickups. #Spirited I - Potions grant 5% more mana. #Spirited II - Potions grant 10% more mana. #Spiritual Pool - Slightly faster mana regeneration. #Spirit Water - Drinking from faucets recharges mana by 20%. #Strong Arms - Faster choking speed. #Sustained Rage - Adrenaline takes slightly longer to cool down. #Swift Shadow - Increased movement speed in stealth mode. #Throwing Hand - Thrown objects travel slightly farther. #Tough Skin - 15% increase to maximum health. #Twist of Fortune I - Very rarely, using a potion grants full mana. #Twist of Fortune II - Sometimes, using a potion grants full mana. #Undertaker - Increased movement speed while carrying a corpse. #Unnerving Target I - Enemies have a slight chance to miss with guns. #Unnerving Target II - Enemies have a moderate chance to miss with guns. #Vengeance - Being damaged grants a small amount of adrenaline. #Water of Life - Drinking from fountains grants 7.5% health. #Welcoming Host - Possession lasts 30 seconds on white rats (normally 20). #Whirlwind I - Swing speed for swords is slightly faster. #Whirlwind II - Swing speed for swords is moderately faster. DLC charms and effects They appear in Corvo's room in the The Hound Pits after first meeting the Outsider. #Acrobatic Killer: Raven - Drop assassinating grants health. #Acrobatic Killer: River Affinity - Increased swimming speed. #Acrobatic Killer: Quick Dodge - Ability to dodge bolts/arrows. #Arcane Assassin: Gutter Feast - Eating white rats restores 5% mana. #Arcane Assassin: Void Channel - 20% increased duration for powers, increased range for Blink and Windblast. #Arcane Assassin: White Rat Friend - White rats are unhostile. #Backstreet Butcher: Blast Resistant - Reduced damage from explosions. #Backstreet Butcher: Fencer - Advantage in sword vs. sword combat. #Backstreet Butcher: Fire Water - Increased explosion range for whisky bottles. #Shadow Rat: Good Lungs - Increased underwater breath duration. #Shadow Rat: Delicate Touch - Reduced noise for breaking glass. #Shadow Rat: Voyeur - Magnification of sight when peeping through keyholes. The Knife of Dunwall charms and effects In The Knife of Dunwall DLC, some bone charms have been removed and all remaining bone charms that previously had two levels now have the upgraded effect right away. Some of the former DLC bone charms have been renamed and added, and a few entirely new bone charms also appear. #Bird of Prey - Drop assassination gives Daud a bit of health. #Hearty Crew - Summoned assassins deal more damage. #Light as a Shadow - Take less damage from falls. #Overpowering - Very easily win contested interactions. #Swift Stalker - If Daud's weapons are sheathed, his speed is boosted. The Brigmore Witches charms and effects These new bone charms appear in The Brigmore Witches DLC. #Submariner: Regain health while submerged in water. #Void Surge: Sometimes, when using a power, no mana will be spent. Corrupted Charms Introduced in The Brigmore Witches, Corrupted Charms are bone charms with powerful beneficial effects counterbalanced by embedded penalties. They are created by breaking apart functional bone charms and fusing them back together with additional pieces of whalebone.Cobbled Bits of Bone Locations'' in ''Dishonored Locations in The Knife of Dunwall Locations in The Brigmore Witches Audio Gallery bone charms art book.jpg|Concept art. more bone charms.png|Bone charm concept art. Artbook limited05.jpg|More concept art. Bone Charm Level 2.png|Bone charm level 2. Corrupted Charm.png|A corrupted charm. bone charms.png|Bone Charms tutorial. corrupted bone charms.png|Corrupted Bone Charms tutorial. Bone_charm_locate.jpg|Corvo locating a bone charm using the Heart. bone charm1.png|A bone charm at the Dunwall Whiskey Distillery. bone charm2.png|Closeup of a bone charm. bone charm3.png|A bone charm hanging in Madame Prudence's bedroom. charming.jpg|A whalebone charm as it appears in Team Fortress 2. References ru:Костяные_амулеты Category:Equipment Category:Supernatural Category:Lore